Mixing valves having valve bodies configured to combine flows of hot and cold fluids to provide a controlled mixed fluid temperature are known. Examples of such mixing valves using thermostatic control are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,315,210, 5,647,531, 5,379,936, 5,323,960, 5,203,496, and 5,011,074, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein, the applicant/inventor in the present application being an inventor in each of these patents.
A mixing valve includes a valve body having a hot fluid inlet, a cold fluid inlet, and a mixed fluid outlet. The valve body includes a cavity between the inlets and the outlet. In one embodiment, a first seat and a second seat are in the cavity, and a valve member in the cavity is movable between a first position engaging the first seat and a second position engaging the second seat.
In one aspect of the disclosure, a liner in the cavity includes the first and second seats. In another aspect of the disclosure, the valve member includes a weep opening to permit restricted flow of at least the hot fluid. In another aspect of the disclosure, the valve member includes a plurality of spaced apart mixing fins.
In another aspect of the disclosure the mixing valve includes a liner in the cavity, the liner including a hot liner inlet and a cold liner inlet. In one implementation of this aspect, the second seat is between the cold liner inlet and the first seat. In another implementation of this aspect, the cold liner inlet is between the first seat and the second seat. In another implementation of this aspect, the valve member is a poppet-style valve member and the hot liner inlet is a bore in a floor of the liner.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the drop leaf support apparatus as presently perceived.